Finding the Light
by COL-Goodall
Summary: Follow the story of veteran Firefly Kyle Matthews, as he tries to find meaning in his life, and tells the story of how he came to be a firefly, and his earlier battles. this fic will split between 1st and 3rd person, depending on weather the story being told in in the present or past. rated T for suggestive moments and violance. romance will also have a part to play


**AN I don't own the last of us but if I did you had better believe there would be a second one. right first chapter is up send your creative criticisms to me please as its the only way I will improve that being said I don't think this prologue turned out to bad. **

**p.s italics mean the characters thoughts **

* * *

Date: 22ND March 2033

Location: Firefly camp (somewhere in eastern Texas)

When others ask me, how I got involved in our little militia, I usually just tell them to bugger off, that's my business, not theirs, and why does it even matter, I'm here now right, that's what counts. But huddled around the camp fire eating our meals for the day, there was something about the way the new kid asked. "Your Kyle right, how long you been with the Fireflies?" I glance up from my small portion of food ,(a nineteen year old tin of beans), the kids young, no older then eighteen, short black hair and pale skin, proudly displaying her shiny new medallion, that the fireflies are infamous for , and her eyes are full of hope, hope that only the young or mad have any more. "Five years." my response is half hearted, lazy even, I'm to tired for this shit. the rest of the group perks up, its no secret I'm not much of a talker. "Wow, why did you join up?" she continues enthusiastic, I'm about to tell her, to mind her own damn business, but something stops me. "Its... a long story." I say, She laughs

" All we've got is time to kill, you might as well tell it." the rest of the group is deadly silent, I had no idea they were this curious.

_Fuck it._

"Your going to want to get comfy then."

* * *

_**Five years Earlier**_

Date: 14TH Febuary 2028

Location: Denver Quarantine Zone, Area two

I woke up that day like any other, late in the afternoon and hungover as hell. getting out of bed, I wandered over to the cracked mirror in the bathroom, my face was white as snow which brought out my high cheekbones more then normal, my normally, bright blue eyes were bloodshot, from the half full bottle of jack still sitting on the table in the main room, my short blond hair was a mess but there was nothing unusual in that, and I was growing some stubble. "Ugh not exactly at your best mate." I told my reflection. it was true at the time I looked much older than my twenty-one years, retrieving my glasses from the sink I put them on, the frames had been broken a dozen times since I was a kid, but the lenses had always come out fine, good thing to, cause they don't make them any more.

Going back into the main room of my tiny home (an old single hotel room) I was wondering if I had any painkillers left stashed in the draw when there was a knock at the door.

BANG BANG BANG

"Kyle get your ass up, time to earn your keep kid." the speaker was Rick, my "Boss" for lack of a better term. I made my way over to the door to let him in. "God damn Rick not so loud, I've got a headache that could slay a lion." he scoffed "Quit your bitchin, I need you to run this over to Area five, old warehouse you know it" he handed me a backpack filled with painkillers, assorted small arms ammo and a couple of bottles of potent spirits. "Yeah I know it who's it for?" I asked

"Need to know, and you don't, someone will meet you there with about a months worth of ration cards, you give them the bag, they give you the cards and you bring them back to me at the bar. got that?" He said with a look that told me to stop asking questions.

"Sure thing boss" that seemed to satisfy him he turned to leave

"Good don't fuck it up, oh and this is just in case things get hairy out there" he placed a revolver on the table and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I picked up the bag and gun, took swig from the bottle of jack and made my way into the streets. even then with the gun holstered in my belt, I had no idea how different that day was going to be, it was all fairly common place for a smuggler to be armed on his runs.

* * *

**AN**** We are going to be doing this a lot, flitting between the older and wiser Kyle and his younger counterpart, my hope is that I can tell the story of a veteran firefly, but at the same time capture key moments in his life that made him who he is in the present, the next couple of chapters will be focused younger kyle and how he joined the fireflies but after that something is going to go down at the firefly camp in the present I'm not sure what yet but something will happen**


End file.
